New life
by R et K always
Summary: Un cadeau de saint-Valentin spécial pour notre écrivain. Venez lire :D


Bonjour, a tous.

Comment allez-vous ? :-D

Voici un petit os écrit à la base comme cadeau de noël pour ilovecastle et chaque feu sur CFB, mais que 'avis oublier de poster ici. :)

Merci à Kat pour ses corrections rapide. ;)

C'était la Saint-Valentin et elle était au poste perdue dans ses pensées, Rick était rentré chez eux pour préparer leur soirée.

* * *

><p>Ils avaient emménagé ensemble environ deux mois après qu'ils aient fêté leur un an. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait lui faire comme cadeau,mais une chose était sûre il était extrêmement nerveux.<p>

Il avait passé la nuit à se tourner et se retourner encore et encore dans le lit avant de s'endormir enfin vers cinq heures du matin. Ce qui l'avait fortement exaspérée.

Ca faisait deux semaines qu'elle dormait mal, la première semaine parce qu'une enquête les avaient tirés du lit à deux heures du matin alors que ça faisait à peine une heure qu'ils s'étaient endormis.

Et la deuxième, parce que à peine couchée elle sentait son dernier repas remonter et pas seulement quand elle était allongée si elle repensait à ses deux derniers jours. Et pour couronner le tout elle avait mal à la tête et une forte envie de tuer quiconque venait la déranger.

L'agent Daren en avait d'ailleurs fait les frais,quand il avait lui apporté un dossier une demi-heure plus tôt. Bien qu'elle ait réussi difficilement à ne rien laisser paraitre dans sa voix, le regard meurtrier qu'elle n'avait pas pu retenir quand elle avait relevé la tête de sa montagne de paperasse l'avait fait repartir rapidement et sans aucune de ses habituelles réparties une fois la tâche effectuée.

Au début elle avait pensé que son état était dû à l'espèce de recette bizarre que Rick lui avait préparée pour fêter l'enquête la plus difficile de sa carrière selon ses propres mots.

Ce à quoi elle avait répliqué qu'il n'était même pas flic,il avait alors boudé jusqu'à ce qu'elle décide de se lever pour lui déposer un furtif baiser sur les lèvres.

Mais là ça faisait une bonne semaine et c'était de pire en pire, elle commençait vraiment à douter que la cuisine expérimentale de son fiancé en soit la cause.

Frustrée elle replongea la main dans son paquet de chips au vinaigre, la seul chose qu'elle avait envie de manger ses derniers jours.

Elle leva quelques secondes les yeux de sa paperasse et regarda l'agent Hastings sortir du bureau de Gates.

- Je sais que vous aimez le travail sur le terrain, mais vous devez aussi penser à votre bébé, agent Hastings. Dit Gates avec une tendresse qu'on voit très rarement chez elle.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas Sir je comprends et même si j'adore mon travail, mon bébé est encore plus important. La rassura-t-elle en posant une main sur son ventre légèrement arrondi.

Soudain elle se figea,et regarda la date sur son ordinateur elle n'a toujours pas changé : 14 février.

Elle a du retard et ça n'arrive jamais, si on ajoute à ça la fatigue, les nausées et la mauvaise humeur. Ah oui ! Et son envie de spaghettis bolognaise à trois heures du matin.

Elle fronça les sourcils il fallait qu'elle en soit sûre.

Elle se leva, rassembla en un tas vite fait les quelques papiers sur son bureau,attrapa sa veste et son sac et passa au pas de course sous le regard interloqué de gars qui la regardèrent s'engouffrer dans l'ascenseur.

Arrivée en bas,elle sortit en trombe du bâtiment et descendit la petite rue qui mène à la pharmacie. Se rendant directement aux tests de grossesses elle en attrapa deux différents, et se dirigea vers la caisse prenant au passage un paquet de bonbons à la menthe pour se donner contenance.

Enfin de retour au poste, elle posa sa veste et le paquet de bonbon sur son bureau,et s'enferma dans les toilettes sans laisser aux gars l'occasion de lui poser la moindre question.

Une fois les tests effectués, elle rabattit l'abattant des toilettes et s'assit en tailleur dessus tenant les deux petits bâtonnets qui allaient peut être changer sa vie d'une main tremblante.

Que fera-elle si c'est positif ? Est-elle prête à assumer un bébé,et lui veut-il seulement d'un deuxième enfant.

Elle ferma les yeux et secoua la tête et si pour une fois, elle ne se posait pas de questions et se contentait de prendre la vie comme elle vient. Il l'aime et elle l'aime alors où est le problème ?

Mais elle ne peut pas s'empêcher des fois quand elle est seule le soir au poste finissant de trier sa paperasse, de laisser ses peurs remonter à la surface.

Après tout il était drôle, riche, célèbre, intelligent ,doué avec les mots, mais surtout beau et diablement sexy. Il pourrait avoir toutes les femmes qu'il veut dans son lit.

Alors pourquoi l'avait-il choisie elle : une simple flic au caractère compliqué, encore hantée par le fantôme de sa mère.

Perdue dans ses pensées elle ne vit pas le temps passer et quand elle baissa les yeux sur sa montre il ne resta plus que dix secondes.

10 Secondes ou elle passa par la peur et l'envie, l'espoir et la crainte tour à tour.

Elle reste figée quelques secondes devant les deux petits plus sous ses yeux, et le petit sept à leur côté, enfin elle expire, respire chose qu'elle avait oublié de faire ces dix dernières secondes.

Et sent monter en elle un cocktail d'émotions : de la joie,un bonheur intense car à présent elle en est sûre elle veut bien d'un mini Castle, elle laisse même échapper quelques larmes de joies. Mais aussi de la peur, qui va l'aider à surmonter tous les petits tracas de la grossesse , si sa mère n'est pas là ?

Peur aussi que son romancier ne veuille pas d'un autre enfant, après tout Alexis a déjà vingt ans, peur également de ne pas être à la hauteur,de ne pas être une bonne mère.

Une seule personne pouvait l'aider dans ses cas là Lanie ! Elle se releva glissa un des tests dans son sac, jeta l'autre dans la poubelle et sortit de la cabine.

En jetant un coup d'oeil dans le miroir,elle remarqua que la fatigue de ses deux dernière semaines avait fait apparaitre de legers cernes sous ses yeux. Et qu'elle était extrêmement pâle pas étonnant que ses deux collègues la regardent aussi bizarrement.

Elle essuya les quelques larmes sur ses joues, passa un peu d'eau sur son visage pour essayer de paraitre un peu plus présentable.

Elle décida de laisser sa paperasse en plan quelques minutes, pour aller parler avec Lanie, après tout elle n'allait pas se volatiliser.

Elle entra dans l'ascenseur et descendit à la morgue sous le regard suspicieux de Ryan.

Perdue dans ses pensées elle ne vit pas que son amie avait un invité.

Quand elle ouvrit les portes de la morgue, elle trouva Lanie et Esposito en train de s'embrasser passionnément, qui trop occupés ne l'avaient même pas entendue entrer.

-humm,humm

Les deux amants se décollèrent en vitesse pris en flagrant délit

-Oh...euh...Boss y a un problème. Demanda le latino déstabilisé par le sourire éblouissant de sa supérieure, alors que moins d'une demi-heure plus tôt elle était d'une humeur massacrante.

-Non aucun, mais dis-moi il ne te reste pas de la paperasse à trier ? Je sais bien que le fait que Sacha se réveille souvent la nuit, doit quelques fois vous empêcher de faire des activité plus ...lucratives que dormir! Mais là vous êtes quand même entourés de cadavres. Répondit la jeune femme les yeux rieurs abordant néanmoins une moue légèrement dégoutée face au dernier pensionnaire de Permulter sur la table derrière eux.

-Euh...je...oui c'est juste que...enfin non rien. Balbutia le lieutenant. A toute à l'heure chica souffla-t-il à la métisse avant de s'éclipser.

-Je ne vous ai pas trop dérangés? Se moqua Kate en regardant son amie qui finissait de rajuster sa blouse.

-Ha ha très drôle et toi je peux savoir ce qui t'arrive ? Détourna la légiste.

-Pourquoi j'ai pas droit de sourire ? Tu sais je souris souvent. Rit-elle innocemment en s'asseyant sur le tabouret entre les deux tables d'autopsie.

-Oui, je sais surtout depuis que tu es avec writer-boy, mais le prob...Mais elle fut coupée par son amie.

-Man !

-Quoi ?

-Writer-man Lanie ! Répliqua-t-elle en fronçant le nez face à l'odeur qui émanait du cadavre à ses côtés, finalement il n'y avait pas que l'odeur des plats chinois qui la dégoutait ces temps-ci.

-Bref,ce qui cloche c'est que Jav' est descendu parce que lui et Ryan étaient inquiets.

Tu as été d'une humeur massacrante toute l'après-midi et ensuite ils t'ont vue passer à toute vitesse devant leur bureau, pour revenir au poste à peine dix minutes plus tard et foncé au toilettes. Et à présent t'as l'air rayonnante.  
>Tu m'expliques ?Questionna sa meilleure amie. En observant son amie s'éloigner subtilement mais sûrement, de Charles Taylor.<p>

-Je n'étais pas d'une humeur massacrante. Mentit-elle une fois qu'elle eut mis une distance raisonnable entre elle et le corps.

-Ah bon ? Tu veux que j'aille demander à l'agent Daren que tu as failli tuer d'un simple regard ? C'est qu'un bleu, tu devrais le ménager un peu, le pauvre.

-Bof il s'en remettra .

-Enfin bref ! Et si tu m'expliquais enfin ce qui t'arrive ?

La jeune femme en face d'elle se mordilla la lèvre, avant de sortir le test de son sac et de le lui tendre, quêtant sa réaction.

-Whaa girl, mais c'est génial ! S'exclama la légiste en lui sautant au cou comprenant soudain le manège du lieutenant quelques secondes plus tôt.

-Oui. Souffla-t-elle .

-Ton écrivain le sait déjà ? Demanda-t-elle à son amie.

Le lieutenant pris son souffla et lâcha d'une traite

-J'ai peur qu'il ne veuille pas du bébé.

-Oh, girl pourquoi il ne voudrait pas d'un mini Caskett voyons ?

Elle jeta un regard noir à son amie à ce qualificatif, elle savait assez qu'elle ne supportait pas que quelqu'un d'autre que Rick les appelle comme ça.

-J..je ne sais pas il a déjà une fille qui a plus de 19 je sais pas vraiment s'il veut d'autres enfants. Marmonna-t-elle en se relevant

- Viens t'assoir ma belle,j'ai quelque chose à te dire. Dit-elle à son amie

Elle attendit qu'elle se soit installée et s'assit en face d'elle.

-Tu te rappelle quand vous êtes venus à la maison y a quelques semaines, pour fêter les un mois de la petite.

-Oui,bien sûr mais je ne vois pas le rapport avec Castle et le bébé. Acquiesça-t-elle

-Non,je sais c'est normal, ça s'est passé quand toi et Javier êtes descendus .

-Quand il est venu avec moi dans la voiture, pour m'aider à sortir le cadeau de la puce? Questionna-t-elle.

-Oui,juste après que vous soyez sortis,je suis allée à la cuisine déposer les plats, et quand je suis revenue j'ai trouvé ton chéri assis sur le canapé avec Sacha dans les bras. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées et nostalgique. Du coup je lui ai demandé ce qu'il le tracassait.

* * * * * * * * * * * *  
>FLASH BACK:<p>

-ça va ? Demanda la légiste à l'écrivain

-Oui,oui ne t'inquiète pas je vais très bien. Lui répondit-il avec un petit sourire forcé.

-Rhoo, arrête ton baratin je te connais depuis plus de cinq ans,et je vois bien que quelque chose te tracasse. Parle-moi Castle. Insista-t-elle en regardant l'homme à ses côtés.

Il regarda quelques secondes par la fenêtre, inspira profondément et se lança.

-C'est juste...que quand...quand je vous vois tous les deux, si heureux avec votre fille je me dis que vous avez de la chance . Commença-t-il en baissant les yeux sur la petite.

-Et...L'encouragea la jeune femme voyant bien qu'il aurait bien aimé en dire plus.

- Et je crois que je vous envie,j'ai toujours voulu avoir plusieurs enfants,mais Meredith ne prenait Alexis que pour une poupée qu'elle pouvait emmener faire le magasins, le reste du temps elle ne s'en occupait pas, courant après les tournages dans tout le pays. Quant à Gina elle n'en a jamais voulu et en plus, je crois que le fait que je ne l'ai jamais laissée s'intégrer à notre petit cocon à Alexis et moi a renforcé le tout. Reprit-il.

- Mmh et à présent ? Questionna-t-elle.

-A présent cette envie refait surface, Kate est différente,dès le début je lui ai parlé d'Alexis,lui demandant des conseils et quand je vois leur relation maintenant qu'on ensemble alors que c'est même pas sa fille,j'aimerais la voir évoluer avec un bébé à elle,un mini-nous. Mais tu la connais, je ne veux pas la brusquer et perdre tout ce qu'on a déjà construit ensemble. Finit-il en scrutant la réaction de la jeune femme.

-Je te comprends, mais toi seul peux savoir quand elle sera prête. Murmura-t-elle d'une voix réconfortante.

Il voulut ajouter quelque chose,mais la porte s'ouvrit livrant le passage à sa petite amie et son collègue. Il se contenta donc de lui sourire en soufflant un "merci" à peine audible.

FLASH BACK END.

* * * * * * **  
>La jeune flic resta quelques secondes, à repenser aux paroles de son amie. Avant de prendre la parole à son tour.<p>

-A..alors il veut un bébé depuis longtemps!?

La légiste hocha simplement la tête, en lui souriant ravie de la voir si heureuse. Puis elle tourna la tête vers l'horloge et proposa.

-Tu sais quoi, tu devrais remonter chercher tes affaires, pendant ce temps,moi je finis de ranger et je t'emmène faire un peu de shopping pour ton bel écrivain.

-Mais ,je...Essaya-t-elle

-Pas de mais ! Il est seize heures tu as rendez-vous avec ton chéri dans trois heures en attendant toi et moi on va acheter une robe. La coupa-t-elle.

-Tu sais j'en ai déjà pas mal des robes. Dit-elle en repensant à sa garde robe.

-Oui, sauf que c'est un jour spécial donc il te faut une robe spéciale. Répliqua la métisse.

-Et ma paperasse ? Gates va me tuer si je ne la lui rends pas avant la fin de la semaine.

-La fin de la semaine c'est pas ce soir, et t'as qu'à mettre ton homme sur le coup aussi. Sinon tu peux aussi la donner à Sammy et Scooby-doo.

La jeune flic finit par se laisser convaincre, et monta chercher ses affaires

Quand elle passa devant les bureaux de ses coéquipiers, elle sentit leurs regards mais fit mine de ne rien voir.

Mais pendant qu'elle préparait ses affaires Ryan ne put s'empêcher de lui demander.

-Tout va bien,Beckett ?

-Oui, pourquoi ? J'ai l'air d'aller mal ?

-Non,non c'est juste que c'est inhabituel... de..., que vous rentriez si tôt,euh... même s'il n'y que de la paperasse et ...on ...je .Répondit l'Irlandais embrassé et lui aussi troublé par son attitude.

-Allez, les gars ne vous en faites pas,je suis juste un peu fatiguée et c'est la Saint-Valentin. Vu qu'on a pas de boulot autant en profiter. Les rassura-t-elle.

-Tenez un croque Scooby, Rit-elle en lançant de biscuits chinois sur leur bureaux accentuant leur mines ahuries.

-Ok, bonne soirée, alors. Dirent-ils en coeur décontenancés par la réponse et l'attitude de leur supérieur.

-T'as vu mec, je t'avais dit qu'elle était bizarre ! Entendit-t-elle Esposito murmurer à son coéquipier, qui observait avec attention la petite friandise espérant qu'elle lui révèle la réponse à leurs interrogations.

Quand elle arriva en bas, elle repéra Lanie qui l'attendait déjà près de sa voiture.

-Ben alors, t'en a mis du temps j'ai cru que j'allais finir par prendre racine. S'exaspéra-t-elle en subtilisant les clés de la voiture.

-Les deux commères ne voulaient pas me lâcher ! A part ça je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-elle en voyant la légiste s'installer à la place conducteur.

-Je conduis très chère parce que si je te laisse faire tu ne vas pas accepter la boutique que je te propose.

-Lanie qu'est-ce que tu as encore en tête ?

-Tu me fais confiance ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce pour montrer à son amie qu'elle était sérieuse.

-Je...oui bien sûr. Répondit-elle

-Alors,ne réfléchis pas et profite. Ok ?

Elle sourit à son amie qui mit aussitôt le contact.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, elles se parquèrent devant une immense boutique aux articles hors de prix.

-Ne réfléchis pas j'ai dit ! S'exclama la légiste en voyant la jeune flic ouvrir la bouche pour protester.

-Allez ! On entre. Reprit-elle en entrainant son amie toujours bouche bée.

- Bonjour, mesdemoiselles je peux vous aider ? Demanda une vendeuse en s'approchant.

-Bonjour, oui vous pourriez conduire mon amie vers les cabines s'il vous plait ? J'ai vu une robe sur internet il y a quelques jours qui lui irait à ravir.

-Pas de problèmes, si vous avez besoin d'aide pour trouver l'article, Cindy pourra vous renseigner. Fit-elle en désignant une jolie blonde d'une vingtaine d'année.

-Merci, mais j'ai déjà repéré ce que je voulais. Sourit-elle  
>Allez girl, toi vas te changer j'arrive dans deux minutes. Ordonna-t-ellle gentiment à Kate.<p>

* * * * * * * * * * *

Elle tira les rideaux de la cabine et retira son pull et son pantalon, se demanda ce que Lanie allait lui ramener, mais une chose est sûre la connaissant elle allait être magnifique.

- Sweety t'es prête ? Retentit la voix de son amie de l'autre côté du rideau la faisant sursauter.

- Oui .

-Alors enfile ça, ton bel écrivain ne va pas s'en remettre. Fit-elle en lui passant une robe.

Elle s'exécuta et se tourna pour observer son reflet dans le miroir.

Elle en resta bouche bée.

La robe était verte émeraude avec des reflets dorés faisant ressortir l'éclat des ses yeux, une large ceinture noire entourait son ventre encore plat. Elle lui arrivait au dessus des genoux, et elle avait un léger décolleté qui mettait sa poitrine en valeurs sans pour autant être provocant, tandis que dans son dos elle était ouverte jusqu'au sommet de ses reins.

Elle ouvrit le rideau et se planta devant sa meilleure amie.

-Whaaa tu es magnifique. S'exclama t'elle

-Merci. Rougit-elle.

-Alors tu la prends ?

-Je ne sais pas ...

-Elle te plait ?

-Oui elle est magnifique, mais...

-Pas de je te l'offre . La coupa-t-elle.

-Lanie non ! Tu as vu les prix c'est la moitié de ton salaire. Je ne peux pas accepter.

-Ecoute, ma belle. Si tu avais pas été là pour moi lorsque j'ai appris pour ma propre grossesse, je ne sais pas comment j'aurais fait. Tu as débarqué chez moi à neuf heures du soir et tu es restée à m'écouter parler de mes peurs, alors que tu devais passer la soirée avec ton écrivain. La seule soirée en un mois où tu pouvais le voir à cause de sa tournée de dédicace. Puis tu m'as poussée à aller en parler à Javier. Et aujourd'hui grâce à toi j'ai tout ce dont j'ai toujours rêvé. Donc s'il te plait laisse moi faire ça pour toi.

-Ce n'est pas la même chose, tu p...

- Kate ! Grogna-t-elle

-Bon ...d'accord . Capitula-t-elle.

-Merci. Sourit la légiste. Allez rhabille toi, on passe chez moi pour que tu puisses te remaquiller et te coiffer, ensuite tu iras rejoindre ton homme.

* * * * * * * * * * *

Une heure plus tard elle poussait la porte du loft.

-Castle c'est moi tu es là. Appela-t-elle, en observant subjuguée la décoration du loft.

Il avait entièrement drapé les meubles d'un fin tissu rouge, à part la table, le plan de travail et le canapé. Des bougies était parsemées un peu partout dans la pièce, et des pétales de rose formaient un chemin qui partait de la porte d'entrée et allaient jusqu'à leur chambre, en passant par la cuisine et le salon.

-Hey, t'est déjà rentrée ? Non pas que me plaigne de te revoir, mais tu av...  
>Commença-t-il, mais quand la jeune femme se retourna il se figea, et la détailla de la tête aux pieds.<p>

-Oh je..j'étais fatiguée a...alors je suis rentrée plus tôt. Balbutia-t-elle sous l'intensité du regard de son amant.

- Tu es sublime !

-Merci, t'es pas mal non plus. Répondit-elle en se mordillant la lèvre.

Il lui sourit tendrement et s'exclama.

-Passons à table alors, un verre de champagne ou sinon j'ai ton vin préféré si tu veux.

-Non, merci je vais prendre du jus pomme.

- Du jus de pomme ?! Que ce qui te prend ?

-Rien de spécial, seulement je n'ai pas envie de boire d'alcool. Fit-elle en guettant sa réaction.

-Ah..euh..ok. Répondit-il en rangeant le champagne

Kate le fixa quelques secondes interloquée qu'il ne cherche pas plus loin. Mais quand elle vit ses mains trembler légèrement tandis qu'il remplissait leur verres, elle comprit qu'il était toujours nerveux à l'idée de ce qu'il allait lui offrir.

Elle s'approcha de lui posa la bouteille sur la table, passa les bras atour de son cou et déposa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

-Détends-toi. Murmura-t-elle ses lèvres à quelques centimètres des siennes.

-Je ne suis pas tendu. Tenta-il mais le regard de la jeune flic lui fit comprendre qu'elle n'était pas dupe.

-Mais oui mon chéri. Alors on mange ça a l'air délicieux.

Il acquiesça et ils s'installèrent. L'écrivain finit par se détendre et ils mangèrent en plaisantant.

* * * * * * * * * * *

Une heure et demie plus tard, ils allèrent s'assoir sur le canapé, son fiancé à nouveau extrêmement nerveux.

Il tendit à la jeune femme un petit paquet, qui lui offrit un magnifique sourire et attendit nerveusement qu'elle l'ait ouvert.

Elle en sortit une petite boite carrée, qu'elle ouvrit pour trouver une clé. Etonnée elle releva la tête, elle possédait la clé du loft et même celle des Hamptons, alors à quoi celle-ci servait-elle.

-Je...j'ai acheté un loft. Lâcha-t-il nerveusement.

- Pourquoi celui-ci ne te plait plus ? demanda-t- elle innocemment commençant à comprendre la raison de sa nervosité.

- Si si bien sûr mais, je me disais qu'un loft plus grand pourrait nous permettre d'agrandir la famille...de... d'avoir des enfants d'ici quelques temps. Fit-il en espérant qu'elle ne prenne pas peur.

Mais elle se jeta à son cou et il referma ses bras autour de sa taille. Au bout de quelques secondes, il sentit quelques chose d'humide couler le long de son cou.

-Kate tu pleures demanda-t-il surpris en caressant son dos, ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de la jeune femme d'être aussi émotive.

-C'est la faute aux hormones. Renifla-t-elle le visage toujours enfoui dans son cou.

-Oh les hormones d'accord. Répondit-il en continua les cercles dans son dos.

Soudain il s'arrêta net et elle sourit attendant qu'il fasse le lien entre son comportement des derniers et la phrase qu'elle venait de lâcher

-Attends qu'est ce que tu viens de dire. Souffla-t-il en la décollant pensant avoir mal compris.

-Que c'était de la faute aux hormones. Répéta-elle les yeux brillant de larmes de joies.

-Tu es enceinte ?

-Oui de sept semaines, tu vas être papa à nouveau. Murmura-t-elle.

-Oh Kate! S'écria-t-il en se jetant sur les lèvres de sa fiancée pour un baiser passionné.  
>Un bébé, un bébé, oh je t'aime tellement marmonna-t-il entre deux baisers.<p>

-Je t'aime aussi. Gémit-elle alors qu'il déposait des baisers papillons le long de son cou.

Il la souleva dans ses bras et la conduisit vers la chambre, pour lui prouver à quel point il était heureux.

* * *

><p>Alors vous en pensez quoi ? Dites-moi tout.<p>

Bisous


End file.
